The present invention relates to replaceable modules of a printing apparatus, and particularly to the monitoring of software upgrades and software status of such printing apparatus that employ such replaceable modules as enabled by those replaceable modules.
Many machines have replaceable modules or subassemblies. Printing apparatus, for example, may have one or more replaceable modules, such as a fuser, a print cartridge, a toner cartridge, an electrostatic drum unit, etc. These subassemblies or modules may be individually replaceable by the user, or multiple of the assembly modules may be combined into a single customer replaceable module.
It is known to provide these replaceable modules with memory elements, such as electrically readable chips that, when the module is installed in a machine, enable the machine to read information from the memory and also to write information, such as a print count, to the module memory. The machine reads the information from the module memory element, and performs certain calculations to determine certain performance information, such as whether the replaceable module is due to be replaced. The machine updates the information in the memory element by writing to the memory element so that the machine can continue to monitor the status of the replaceable module.
When a machine with programmable software controls needs to be upgraded it is necessary to send out a field engineer to perform the software upgrade process for machines in the field. This is time consuming and expensive. An additional difficulty is that for some machine products, the inventory of machines in the field and their software level status is inaccurate so that a multiplicity of software revision levels exist. Also, if the software upgrade involve changes that effect the way the machine and the replaceable modules interact then proper coordination is critical to insure that all existing supply of non-compatible replaceable module inventory is exhausted before the software upgrade is performed.
An embodiment disclosed herein is a replaceable module intended for a printing apparatus with programmable software controls. Provided on the replaceable module is an internal memory for holding stored instructions, a peripheral memory holding a software upgrade for the printing apparatus' programmable software controls and a communication interface provided for exchanging information with the printing apparatus. Also provided on the replaceable module is a microprocessor connected to the internal memory, the peripheral memory, and the communications interface, the microprocessor performing the stored instructions to install the software upgrade into the printing apparatus via the communications interface.
Disclosed herein is a method of operating a replaceable module having a processor element. The method comprises placing the printing apparatus into diagnostic mode, allowing a processor element on board the replaceable module to interrogate the printing apparatus, and determining from the interrogation which software components in the printing apparatus need to be upgraded. The method further comprises scheduling, as determined by the processor element, when a software upgrade should occur; followed by accessing memory as directed by the processor element for necessary software code components for an upgrade, and installing the software code into the printing apparatus.
Disclosed herein is, a method of operating a replaceable module having a processor element when placed in a printing apparatus. The method comprises placing the printing apparatus into diagnostic mode, allowing a processor element on board the replaceable module to interrogate the printing apparatus, and determining from the interrogation which software components in the printing apparatus need to be upgraded. The method further comprises, scheduling as determined by the processor element when a software upgrade should occur, accessing memory as directed by the processor element for necessary software code components for an upgrade, and installing the software code into the printing apparatus.